


Bolt from the blue

by cheesehun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, incubus!AU, lots and lots of wet dreams, what am I doing smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehun/pseuds/cheesehun
Summary: The more he dreamt about it, the more it felt real.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing incubus!au and somehow this is my first time writing chaptered story. I am really really nervous aaaaaaaa ;A; It won't be long, probably less than 10 chapters? We'll see. If you're wondering what's an incubus is, the usual one that I used to read is about a demon who sucks your soul through your dream while having sex with you. It's like killing yourself slowly but in pleasure. Also I don't think I will be updating this often so this is an advanced apology, I'm sorry! 

He woke up again, but this time his shirt was soaked with sweat. Eyes bulged out, he could hear his heartbeat drumming inside his ears. He looked down and _fuck it’s still hard!_ He could see a wet patch on his pants and he wondered if it’s even possible for his precum to stain two layers of clothes.

 

 

It’s the same boy he had been dreaming about for the past two months, skin pale like snow, nose standing up high and face, _god, that face,_ gorgeous yet painfully alluring. It almost felt unreal for him to think that kind of person to even exist; not even close.

 

 

He remembered hushed whispers and small moans, it sounded arousing every time the other male let out a whine when he hit a particular spot or just rolling his hips to feel the snug of his cock against the tight walls. Just by the thought of it, he could already feel himself almost cumming.

 

He stood up and arranged his steps to the bathroom in rush to take care of his business. Not that he wasn’t used to it. This thing had been happening for almost every day. He couldn’t even count the amount of time he had wasted every morning to wash his cum stained boxers and underwear. And the amount of bedsheets he had used in a week? Don’t even bother to ask.

 

 

Ten minutes into his ‘business’ he walked up to the sink to wash his face, not even bother to take shower because he was already thirty minutes late for his first class that day. He took his toothbrush and put on his toothpaste a little bit too much it almost spilled off and shoved it into his mouth brushing everything harshly.

 

 

When he looked up into the mirror, he sighed. He didn’t know how or why, seeing himself looking all so _skinny_ and _scrawny_. Limbs gangling down and face so gaunt. He ate normally and even play sports sometimes but still, ever since the dreams had been haunting him, he felt like it was so unusual of himself.

 

 

_Curious._


	2. 001

1367 words

 

 

 

All his life, Mingyu has been living out on a routine— from waking up to brushing his teeth, from going out to sleeping at night. He is a man of the time—never late and always so early, at every class he attends, he is that student who sits at the front in the lecture hall. To him though, what makes a man is when he adheres to the time, like a slave but never alike.

 

So precisely, today, he was supposedly to wake up exactly at 6 am, went out for a run at 6:15 am, came back at 6:45 am, shower at 7 am, breakfast at 7:40 am and finally went to his first class on 8 am. But like how it’s always been told, not everything goes as it is planned. And maybe Mingyu could’ve felt extremely irked, incensed even, that his usual schedule got interrupted when he woke up in full panic mode, ten minutes before his first class started. However he _didn’t_.

 

 

It’s been a week— of messed up routine, and running to his classes with half-made bed and unkempt hair with yesterday’s outfit. He didn’t know what happened and how did it happen. Iseul said maybe because his finally perfectionist-self realised that _nothing is perfect_ but Mingyu knew better than that. One day he is a well-functioned boy with fixed routine and uncoordinated the next day. He thought that maybe the universe was playing with his fate to the point that his professor Mr. Lee gave him stink eye because he managed to give himself a bad reputation as it is never before—by coming late to his class three times straight (and Mr. Lee was his favourite professor at that, god).

 

 

Today though, he had a dream, he was in a kitchen, and supposedly like every other human being, he believed that the kitchen serves the purpose of cooking or preparing food. But then at that moment, cooking or preparing food was by far his least option. Because what was splayed on his kitchen counter was not a mouth-watering dish but instead a man, in all his _naked_ glory, spread like a five star course meal. Mingyu felt like his mouth is running like a waterfall, gulping his saliva incessantly. It was the same man, for the past seven days, haunting his dreams every night. The same man that might be the reason why his week had become one mess of a tangled routine and sprinting to every first class of the day.

 

 

The man had his legs spread apart, showcasing his private parts in the most alluring way. He was touching himself, one elbow propped, hands frantically sliding up and down on his cock and the other was busy playing with his hole—two fingers soaked in saliva slid in and out of his hole easily, creating a loud squelching sound that made Mingyu stutter on his steps. Mingyu was just steps away when the man raised his head and opened his eyes—brown orbs were blown wide as he released a puff of breath with a small but drawn out moan. His messy hair and swollen lips looked so tantalizing, gasping every time he managed to reach that particular spot when he crooked his finger and went in a little deeper.

 

 

“Min-Mingyu,” he gasped out and Mingyu gulped in, speechless as to how this man knew his name. “Mingyu—” he called out again. “I c-can’t take it anymore… need… you… please…” His fingers were still deep inside his hole, mouth parted with a silent scream. His collarbones were glistening under the lights and Mingyu felt the heat pooling under his stomach. “Mingyu…” the man pleaded out again and as if on autopilot, Mingyu walked hastily to the man and jerked out his fingers from his hole.

 

 

Eyes fixed on the gaping hole, the man pulled him in between his legs and wrapped it around his torso. He sat up and dragged his hands under his shirt, feeling his lean muscles, moaning when it came in contact with his strong chest. He looked up to Mingyu and licked his lips, “How are you so—” he leaned up and licked Mingyu’s open mouth sensually before skimming down his neck with his nose, taking up all of his manly scent in. “You smell so good… I need you to eat me real good, you think you can do that big guy?” Mingyu nodded his head, ever so slowly because he was not sure if this was still a dream for how real it felt.

 

The man lied back on his back, eyes flickered with excitement and lust. He raised his hips and folded his legs, once again showcasing his pink, gaping hole in all glory and he licked licked licked his lips. Without wasting any seconds, Mingyu dove down and shove his face onto the hole. He took a whiff, and smiled to himself when it smelled very earthy and clean. He never eat an ass before, but he knew how this work after endless late nights of jerking off to gay porn with a guy eating another guys’ ass for solid five minutes. Mingyu thought it was so hot despite the hole being not the most hygienic place to be eaten but he still got off to it.

 

 

He bit down the cheeks first, savouring the smooth skin before slowly moving to the pink hole all while planting wet kisses along the way there. He stuck his tongue in when he reached there and wasted no time licking his insides and biting the rim. He pulled out his tongue and that man whined lowly, hands desperately pulling onto his hair to shove back his face on his face. Mingyu smirked and kissed the rim once again, biting onto it until it became angry red and rosy as if it’s swelling and Mingyu could feel his cock pulsating in his pants. “More, Mingyu, please please please,” He wiggled his ass on Mingyu’s face. “Please put that tongue back in my ass and fuck me with it, I’m so so close, god,” he pleaded and who was Mingyu to say no when he got a man under his spell just by his tongue. He shoved his tongue pass through the rim and fucked him, hands never failed to grope and knead the man’s ass cheeks.

 

 

When he heard the man’s silent screams and endless chants of his name, only then he knew that he already find his release—his fingers still tangled in Mingyu’s hair and his hole clenched and unclenched for a while. Mingyu was so hooked up on seeing the gaping gole and face painted with some of his own cum, he didn’t realise that he too, managed to cum inside his pants, _untouched_. The man chuckled when he eyed Mingyu’s cum soaked pants and crooked his fingers, calling him in. “Do you like seeing cum on my face?” he asked in alluring manner and Mingyu nodded dumbly. “Then why don’t you lick it big boy.” He nodded again and slowly licking it starting from the man’s collarbone. It wasn’t bitter per say, not delicious too, but Mingyu thought it was okay because goddamn this man looked hella sexy with his cum painted face. The man tilted his head, showing of his unmarked slender neck and Mingyu’s head was flooded with thousands way to mark him, his neck and all over his body with hickeys. When he was about to lick the cum on the corner of the latter’s lips, his tongue peeked out and licked Mingyu’s tongue languidly. He bit down Mingyu’s lower lips and kiss him fully on the mouth. It was so hot and Mingyu couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him in.

 

 

And like how dreams were too good to be true, he woke up with bulging eyes and cum-soaked underwear. And once again, like all days before for the past seven days, he was ten minutes late before his first class started so he made a run to the bathroom while cursing all gods for giving him such guilty pleasure at the start of his day every day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- let me give you a pwp first as a head up before the real story/plot begins as an apology for updating so slow. this is unbeta so im sorry for any mistakes.


	3. 002

_55kg. What the hell happened?_

 

He was still in dazed but the reality still smacked his face hard. His limbs were supported by someone—a nurse. Half of his body was leant against the nurse’s petite body because apparently he felt like his energy was sucked out from his body—leaving him _almost_ dying, as if he haven’t slept for days and starving. He didn’t know what happened. Just this morning, he remembered going to class early since he refused to sleep, too afraid of dreaming the same thing and waking up late. _Again_. He couldn’t afford getting scolded one more time by his lecturers and getting stink eye by them every time he entered their class. He sighed.

 

“You’re in the danger zone, Mingyu-ssi.” The petite nurse voiced out, helping Mingyu to sit down before reaching a paper on a table nearby to jot something down. Probably about his weight or something, Mingyu’s too weak to care. “For someone who’s as tall as you, 55 kilograms is a bit under the radar don’t you think so?” She looked up to Mingyu while her hands clicking the pen up and down, like a rhythm. She seemed angry but the slight concern in her eyes didn’t go away.

 

“I’ve eaten a lot though,” He mumbled. Fingers massaging his forehead trying to ease the ache in his head. He was confused too—he never missed a meal. Even for a broke college student, he knew eating was the most important thing to do despite the lack of money he had in his wallet, but that’s beside the point.

 

“But is your appetite still the same or has lessen down?” She sat down and crossed her legs.

 

“Still the same?” It came out like a question rather than a statement, he’s not even sure himself. “I don’t know. I just eat whatever there are, four meals a day,” He blinked, “all healthy I might add.”

 

“According to your health record, you used to weigh 67 kilograms, and that was last year,” She frowned, “you’ve lost for like 12 kilograms. What happened?”

 

Mingyu sighed, completely exhausted. He felt his body getting drained out of energy and being interrogated about his health was probably the last thing he needed. Mingyu just wanted to sleep. Sleep, a long one without a dream, that wet dream. Just sleeping. I mean sex is good, masturbating is good, but that’s _not_ what Mingyu needed now. He turned his head facing the nurse who was still unknown to him and looked at her droopily, “I really don’t know, really. All I know is that every day after I wake up, I go to class, eat, play sports, hang out with friends and then do assignment then sleep again. That’s all. _Really_.” He felt like he needed to emphasize the ‘really’ part constantly to convince the petite nurse that really, he really didn’t know why and probably refuse to know why. For now, at least.

 

“Okay, fine. I won’t bother you anymore so I’m just gonna let you sleep here for awhile and when you wake up later on you can just leave and go back to your dorm and get an actual proper rest.” She flicked her eyebrows, “And when I say rest, I meant full rest because I’m giving you an exemption letter for today so you don’t have to go to the rest of the class for today. Understood?”

 

Mingyu nodded weakly despite the small protest of having to rest for a whole day because believe it or not, he’s actually scared of having to sleep for a long time. But then he decided, fuck it. He really needed the sleep anyway.

 

///

 

He woke up too Soonyoung’s face three inches from his, the latter’s eyes looking directly into his eyes and eyebrows knitted together as if he’s thinking deeply while staring closely at Mingyu. _“Wait_ _—”_ he realised, _“too close!”_ He slapped Soonyoung’s face quite loudly, “Dude! What the hell was that for!” He shouted in mild shock. Soonyoung rubbed his cheeks, “Dude that hurts!” He whined, and heard Mingyu’s low ‘serves you right you bastard’ and pouted. “I was just checking if you’re really asleep. Your eyes were like halfway open and all white. How the fuck am I supposed to feel?” He asked incredulously. Mingyu huffed and was about to retort with an answer to defend his ugly sleeping habit when Soonyoung cut him off, “One would thought you were dead. I was just about to confirm myself if you’re dead or not.” Mingyu rolled his eyes and sat up, “And you thought staring into my eyes for ten minutes straight is gonna get you an answer? Very smart.”

 

Soonyoung’s mouth parted in disbelief with Mingyu’s cheap slander, “Hey hey giant pole, appreciate the man who had dragged your big ass lanky body to your dorm and onto your bed. Though I must say you’ve lost your weight a lot.” He went across the room and sat at Mingyu’s study table.

 

Mingyu winced slightly, “Do I really?”

 

“Do you what?” He turned on his laptop back to resume his work.

 

“Lost weight?” Mingyu asked worriedly, “Is it that obvious?”

 

Soonyoung stilled for awhile and shrugged, “I guess so? It didn’t take much for me to lift you?” His reply sounded more like a question rather than a statement as if he wasn’t sure himself. He swivelled his chair around to face Mingyu. His expression looked rather concerned than playful seconds ago. “Hey, is everything okay?” Soonyoung slid his chair near to the bedside, “Really, if you’re having problems or anything you could tell me you know.”

 

Mingyu sighed heavily, he scoot back to lean against the bed’s headboard. “I don’t think it’s kind of a problem?” He tilted his head towards Soonyoung, confusion painted all over his handsome face and his eyes seemed lost.

 

“Then why do you look terrible dude?” Soonyoung clicked his tongue.

 

Mingyu blinked, “I am though.” He nodded to himself.

 

“I don’t understand… You said you’re feeling terrible but it’s not really a problem?” Mingyu sighed again. He really didn’t know if he should tell Soonyoung about the dreams he’s been having. If it weren’t under the circumstances that they’re in right now, Mingyu would probably blurted it out and they’d just laugh it off jokingly. But they’re in pretty much serious conversation, and to admit that you’ve been having dirty dreams full of dicks and ass eating with the same unknown man almost every fucking day is a bit embarrassing, and Mingyu suddenly felt shy about it.

 

“Um… d-does having dirty dreams with the same person for almost everyday considered bad? I-I mean n-not everyday, just almost everyday in a week?” Mingyu twiddled with his fingers instead of looking up to Soonyoung’s face. He could feel his cheeks warm up, afraid that he’s being judge under Soonyoung’s sharp eyes for his kinda not-so dirty question slash confession.

 

“So… you’ve been having dirty dreams…? Hmm…?” Soonyoung dragged his question slowly, and Mingyu felt like he could hear a little trace of teasing there. He nodded timidly. Soonyoung went silent for awhile and clicked his tongue. “So then what’s the problem? Don’t we all have dirty dreams? Although not as constantly as you do but we all are horny young adults at this age are we not?” Soonyoung wasn’t wrong. Mingyu knew that they are all at their age where exploring sexual stuffs are exciting, watching porn is a _norm_ and sexual preferences is like a _taboo_ topic whenever it comes to trying new stuffs since apparently among their circle of friends, they don’t mind any gender to hook up and make out with. Anyone with attractive face close to their ideal type is a go-go green light. All is fun and games, feelings totally kept aside.

 

“It’s just… I don’t know. Everytime I had one, it’s always unfinished. I never reached the climax part, it’s frustrating you know?” Mingyu raked his fingers almost harshly on his scalp. Frustration slowly ebbing down his voice. “And I realised that every damn time I had that dream, I woke up feeling so exhausted as if I had one for real. This morning I was told I weigh less twelve freaking kilograms compared to last year. Twelve! That’s fucking a lot. The worst part is that I still eat a lot, exercise and played sports normally but still.” His eyes stung as he felt tears threatened to fall down because he suddenly felt how serious this problem is. It’s unavoidable to think of thousands possibilities of what’s wrong with him and his health. Though it may seem like a normal body reaction as a part of development of still growing up, Mingyu can’t help but to think of endless _what ifs_. _What if I actually have health issue? What if my hormones are just too unkempt and unbalanced it made my body this fucked up? What if this has got to do with mental issue? Wha-_

“Whoa whoa, you’re totally overthinking!” Soonyoung shook Mingyu’s shoulders trying to shake off whatever thoughts Mingyu had running in his mind. He had a really panicked stricken face on, Soonyoung couldn’t help but to feel bad for him. “Honestly I think I’ve heard cases like this you know. Not to say that this is totally normal, well, it doesn’t actually happen to everyone. But I think I might have read or heard somewhere of the same cases as yours.”

 

“Y-you did?” Mingyu’s eyes lit at the mention of Soonyoung’s possibility of knowing what’s happening to him. “D-do they all like lose weight like mine?” He asked still worried, wondering if he’s the only one who went through this thing.

 

Soonyoung rubbed his neck, “I’m not sure though… but have you ever heard of a succubus? Or succubi in plural.” Mingyu shook his head hesitantly and Soonyoung continued, “Basically a succubus is a demon; a _seductress_. They _fed_ on human’s orgasm to live.”

 

Mingyu looked puzzled, “But I never got to the orgasm point. A-and uh,” His eyes darted from Soonyoung’s face to his fingers, suddenly feeling shy. “T-the person in my dream is not a woman. It’s uh—it’s a _man_.”

 

“Oh an _incubus_ then? Huh weird though, usually they went for the opposite sex and they actually let their partner finish since they need to fed on them.” Soonyoung looked at Mingyu intently before shrugging his shoulders. “But then hey, it’s the 21 st century, even the demons are progressing with the sexual orientation huh.” He joked lightly, eyes crinkling in delight trying to stir up a reaction from Mingyu and Mingyu cracked an appreciative smile at him, “I guess so.”

 

“So do you remember how your incubus look like?” Mingyu went silent after that. He just realised he _never_ once remember his incubus’ face.

 

///

 

Mingyu woke up again but this time, his room was weirdly dark. He sat up and leaned against his headboard, feeling annoyed that he still slightly felt a light headache. Looking out to the window, he figured it’s already late and Soonyoung probably had left. He was spacing out while drawing circles on his forehead to relieve some tension when a faint noise caught his attention. Mingyu opened his eyes and looked straight ahead and there, in the middle of his room, stood that guy, the one that was always in his dream only that this time, this is _not_ a dream. It’s real.

 

_Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit. Shit. Fucking_ _—_

“Yes, Mingyu. You’re _not_ dreaming and I’m real.” That guy voiced out softly, almost sultry, almost as if he’s seducing Mingyu. He was, though.

 

“W-who are you?” Mingyu asked, still uncertain and cautious. He hated how real this dream seemed like.

 

“Oh, you know me. Don’t act like you don’t.” The unknown guy giggled bashfully, “I think we are way past than this useless ice breaking session isn’t it?”

 

Wonwoo was wearing a satin pajama top, without a bottom. _Without a bottom._ _No pants. Pants. Missing. God dammit._ Mingyu rambled in his head but his eyes were fixated on the smooth legs. Hairless, slim, but sturdy. Long and pale. Sexy. Very sexy. Mingyu’s lips had gone dry and he unconsciously licked it wet, eyes scanning the very much naked legs displayed in front of him.

 

Wonwoo giggled again, this time as if he was testing Mingyu’s patience. He carefully slid down his lacy panties, _slowly_ , dragging that thin piece of cloth down his legs, jutting his bottom out, his lower lips in between his teeth and eyes smouldering with desire. “You really are a pervert, aren’t you?” Wonwoo cocked his eyebrow, getting giddy at the impatience painted on Mingyu’s face. “You can touch it if you want. I’m all yours.” Wonwoo climbed up on the bed and straddled the very much in daze Mingyu. His face hovered over Mingyu’s bewildered one and smirked, “I got all bottomless for you, big boy.” Mingyu gulped swiftly, his eyes seemed as if he’s hesitating but his hands somehow managed to find a way to Wonwoo’s thighs.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Wonwoo removed Mingyu’s hands and giggled, “B-but you said!” Mingyu protested aghastly and very much running out of patience. “I said you can touch it, baby boy. But I didn’t tell you when.” Wonwoo leaned away and sit right on Mingyu’s crotch. Mingyu looked like he was about to lose his mind for a second and Wonwoo inwardly smiled in triumph. “If you want to touch me,” He slowly dragged his fingers down Mingyu’s chest, “you’ll have to listen to me first and do as what I say. Deal?” Mingyu’s forehead scrunched, confusion and curiousity brimming up in his head. “I’ll take that as a yes nonetheless,” Wonwoo smirked as he started to roll his hips in which was directly above Mingyu’s member and somehow, along the way, painfully is torturing Mingyu mentally, as he tried to suppress his moans and groans over how good Wonwoo was on teasing him.

 

Wonwoo was pretty much doing a good job on doing him very dirty as his loose satin top slipped down his left shoulder, showcasing his glistening and sharp collarbones. Mingyu felt nothing but to just lick it and leave hickeys all over there—his possessiveness suddenly arouse, mentally claiming that Wonwoo is _his._ Then, at the exact moment, Wonwoo’s whiny moans and tiny whimpers resonated inside the room and he can already feel his cock twitching in his pants right underneath the naked ass. And as if it wasn’t enough, Wonwoo grabbed his hands and brought it up underneath his top and rubbed it on his nipples—all the while still grinding and rolling his hips on Mingyu’s crotch. Mingyu groaned, palming the rosy bud and pinching it, and Wonwoo moaned loudly, his body arched beautifully, head thrown back and Mingyu felt like he’s really losing it. _Like god, you sexy little devil._

“Ahhhh p-play with my nipples,” Wonwoo groaned out, hips still aggressively moving in a circle motion, grinding and teasing him and he felt like his whole dick was about to fall off for how fucking hard it is. Like _stone_ hard, like it could be curving to his stomach if it wasn’t for the pants that restricted it from being so. Mingyu obeyed Wonwoo’s request and hastily ripped his shirt in hurry, lips eager to get a taste of the rosy bud to latch on it, suck it, lick it, mark it—anything that could make the smaller male writhing on top of him. It’s just seeing Wonwoo turning into a desperately whimpering _kitten,_ like a hot babe in _heat_ is just so arousing, and his cock. His small cock, so cute and erected, pink and leaking out juices and Mingyu was just so—

 

“Oh god Kim Mingyu, s-stop it. Y-you’re gonna m-make me cum,” Wonwoo whined cutely, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes and looking so wrecked up, riling up Mingyu more. “Then what do you want me to do _kitten_?” Mingyu said hoarsely, voice pitching a lower octave and Wonwoo just moaned over how sexy it sounded. “I w-want you to finger me with your thick, rough fingers and reach the places I couldn’t reach and play with my ass, here,” Wonwoo got off Mingyu and turned around on all fours, ass up high, face down. Mingyu eyed the very delectable smooth, pink hole and licked his lips—his mouth was running like a waterfall, oh how hungry he suddenly felt. “Faster, or I won’t let you cum inside me.” _Well, fuck._

 

Without wasting a second, he roughly grabbed Wonwoo’s hips and shoved his face down to the perky ass and darted his tongue out, licking it starting from his balls up to his hole. “Ahhhh I s-said finger me not ahh! N-not e-eat my ass hngghh” Wonwoo’s moans went louder as Mingyu’s big hands started to grope his ass all the while his tongue working out on his hole, licking, and nibbling the rim, turning it red and puffed out. And as if it’s not enough, Mingyu had the nerve to shove his tongue inside and fuck him with his tongue. By now, Wonwoo knew he’s a goner, he couldn’t take all the pleasure anymore—the hands groping his ass was so good. The tongue licking and fucking his hole was so fucking good and the thoughts of just Mingyu eating him as if he was _starving_ , as if Wonwoo’s the best meal he’s having so far like it’s a five star full course meal made he moaned out loud, out-shaming the pornstars out there. His cute little cock was twitching so bad, the pleasure just kept on striking with how Mingyu’s tongue pummelling in and out of his hole and it’s just—too much. He cummed so hard, his cock spazzed out so much juice and his throat hurt with how much like a bitch he was moaning for how good it felt and somehow he could tell that Mingyu was smirking while licking the last drop of his drool that pooled on Wonwoo’s hole.

 

“You okay there, kitten?” Mingyu asked, “Do you want more?” Wonwoo turned around and glared at him, “Getting cocky aren’t you? I told you to finger me.” He huffed and Mingyu chuckled. “Then did you hate for what I did? Because I could clearly remember you were moaning out loudly as if you _never_ got eaten before.”

 

“Who said never?” Wonwoo replied, hotly denying with his eyes as if it wasn’t the best oral sex he’s gotten with his ass in his years of living. He pushed Mingyu against the dashboard and straddled him, thighs in between Mingyu’s own and whispered hotly into Mingyu’s ear, “Now finger me big boy.” Small hands guiding the big ones, taking one thick fingers and pushed one slowly inside his already soaked hole. Mingyu watched his middle finger slowly disappearing and couldn’t help getting incredibly turned on again for like the ninth time already that night. Wonwoo’s tiny whimper awaken him up from daze and as if he’s done this a thousand times before, he promptly plunged his finger in and out of the hole, driving Wonwoo in further moaning mess. “God your ass is really soaking wet, kitten.” The sloshing sound echoed throughout the room and Wonwoo felt like his ass was like a virgin boy pussy getting his first taste of a sexy, hormonal male’s thick fingers. As if it’s his first time getting deflowered.

 

“N-not enough, I need m-more fingers.” Mingyu smirked and added a finger, two long fingers now pummelling in and out of the hole, greedily bumping his sensitive spots and Wonwoo couldn’t help but to let out a long, drawl out moan—and it haven’t even reached his prostate yet. _Oh god, oh god ohgodohgodohgod oh god._ “M-more, Mingyu…” Wonwoo wasn’t usually the one to beg but he just couldn’t help it, his ass was slicked with god knows what, they didn’t even use lube and his dick was leaking precum, again, and pearls of pearls of clear liquid seeping out non-stop. When Mingyu inserted another finger and started to really fingering his ass like there’s no tomorrow, Wonwoo shrieked shortly, head thrown back and mouth agape with a silent moan. He’s drooling too and it clicked Mingyu that his middle finger actually managed to brush on Wonwoo’s prostate. Mingyu pushed his fingers deeper and this time he could actually feel the spongy spot and repeatedly hit on it.

 

Wonwoo by now was arching beautifully, body convulsing a little and his hands were trembling on Mingyu’s shoulders. His whines are getting louder and his face scrunched with so much pleasure, voice sounded so close to sobbing and then suddenly his cock was shooting white everywhere including his and Mingyu’s face. His body was convulsing wildly and for a moment there, Mingyu even saw his eyes roll back. He wanted to pull out his fingers but he couldn’t somehow because Wonwoo was still clenching his ass tightly, hot walls gripping his three fingers firmly. He tried again and Wonwoo shook his head aggressively, ass still sensitive—and Mingyu was actually overstimulating him. Mingyu couldn’t help but to let Wonwoo calm down from his high, so he wiped Wonwoo’s cum of his chin and cheeks, doing the same to Wonwoo, “Suck,” he ordered. Wonwoo took the digits into his mouth and sucked on the fingers gently, tasting his own juice but he couldn’t really care much as he’s still high with pleasure.

 

Seeing Wonwoo eagerly sucked on his cum covered fingers, Mingyu slowly pulled out his fingers from Wonwoo’s ass before sucking on it. Tasting how the smaller’s inside was like, and moaning for how dirty they were being at that moment. “You like it, kitten?” Mingyu asked, voice rasped. Wonwoo nodded so quick and started to grind on Mingyu’s crotch again. “C’mon big boy,” he whined, “Gimme your big cock now.” Mingyu couldn’t help but to chuckle over how impatient Wonwoo was, so he lifted Wonwoo up with one hand and another hastily pulling off his boxer down all the while Wonwoo’s scrambling down to help him pulling it off too. When his cock spring free, Wonwoo whined loudly, eyes brimming with tears with how desperate he felt, “Coooock, cooooooock... It’s cock. I love cock. I love it so much, please please.” He cried blissfully, eyes trained on Mingyu’s cock, big and _heavy_ , veins protruding and slit was pretty much slipping out pearls of _precum_ and Wonwoo just licked his lips in anticipation. “Stick it in me raw _please…_ ”

 

“If that’s what you want kitten…” Mingyu stroked his cock in languid movements, “then that’s what you’ll get.” Slowly, he lowered Wonwoo’s hips and guided his cock to Wonwoo’s hole, pushing his cock inside the tight heat with a groan. “Ride me, baby.” And that’s the cue for Wonwoo to push his hips down fully in rush, desperate to feel the long and thick meat to fill in his hole. Two perky globes met sharp hipbones and Wonwoo knew it’s fully in. He then raised his hips again till the very tip is the only thing in his tight heat and slammed down again, repeating it again and again until at one point Mingyu angled his hips a little to the sideway and pressed against his prostate. Wonwoo cried and slumped down, trembling, “ _Oh my god please!”_ and Mingyu knew he hit the jackpot. Mingyu quickly resumed his movements, flipping their bodies with him on top of Wonwoo, his knees folded against his chest and Mingyu snapped his hips, angling at the same spot. They’re both lost in pleasure, Mingyu’s room was full of whines and whimpers from Wonwoo and moans and groans from Mingyu. He can’t help it. His cock was engulfed by Wonwoo’s tight heat, he could really feel his cock twitching inside Wonwoo’s hole—and it’s so hot in there, and god—his kitten was so so sexy. Back arching, mouth opened with silent scream and eyes shut tightly, probably overwhelmed with the intense pleasure he’s receiving. “You like it, kitten?” Mingyu tweaked Wonwoo’s nipples and Wonwoo nodded eagerly. “I-I love it! God! I w-want your cock everyday p-please…” Mingyu smirked, “You’ll have it _everyday_ , kitten. You’ll have it.” Mingyu continued to hit on Wonwoo’s prostate, cock eagerly piston in and out of Wonwoo’s delectable hole and Wonwoo screamed so loud, loud and high like it’s his alarm. High. Very high. But that did not stop Mingyu from feeling like he’s about to shoot his load _in_. “Cum inside me, Kim Mingyu. Don’t you dare pull out!” Wonwoo warned him. “I wouldn’t dream of that, kitten.” Mingyu thrusted rapidly, hips metting the globes in ecstasy. “Mingyuuuuuu!!!” He heard Wonwoo cried out his name in pure bliss, “Aaaahhhhghhhhn!!!”

 

“Fuck!” He woke up startled with his alarm blasting very loudly right beside his ear. “Fuck! I was about to—” he looked down on his boxer and there, lo and behold. He. Already. Fucking. Cummed. “Fuck!” He cursed again, getting really irritated over how his rock hard cock was supposed to shoot his thick juice inside a _tight_ heat instead. _Life is so fucking unfair._ Mingyu threw off his blanket aside and walked like an awkward robot to his bathroom to clean up his mess. He scrubbed his boxer roughly while reminiscing who the hell was that person in his dream. “What was his name again?” He asked to himself in the mirror, “Wait… I didn’t fucking manage to catch his name.” He looked at his reflection in frustration. “The… What the fuck is wrong with you Kim Mingyu?”

 

///

 

Nothing new happened, not when Mingyu was still struggling to dress up quickly and sprinted to his class for the thousandth time. When he arrived, his lecturer was already inside but luckily have yet to start his class. When he settled down on his seat next to Soonyoung who was apparently giving him weird look ever since he arrived in the class, panting and out of breath. Soonyoung gave him a knowing look as if he’s asking for an explanation. When Mingyu opened his mouth to tell him, he was interrupted by his lecturer, “Oh I forgot to mention to you guys that we actually have a new student. Now where is he—” His eyes scanned the class hastily before the door were thrown open, “Ah! There he is!” His lecturer’s eyes lit up.

 

There, at the front, stood a boy probably five to six centimetre shorter that Mingyu. His eyes were sharp and apparently were looking straight into Mingyu’s own dark orbs. A faint smirk decorated his face. Mingyu couldn’t help but to feel awfully uncomfortable—his heart was strangely beating fast for no reason.

 

_Shit. Why does he look so painfully familiar?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i know i said i will be updating irregularly late but i really really apologise for the REALLY slow updates. forgive me!!! btw thanks era is here and svt never failed to impress me more and more T^T and their love towards carats though, as i still consider myself not one of carats still, i honestly feel really really jealous aaah anyway hope you enjoy this crappy unedited chapter (my smut skills are really rusty)


	4. 003

Okay, here’s the thing, Mingyu said he would change for the better. He would. He will. After the conversation with Soonyoung happened, Mingyu thought it’s better to change his routine a bit here and there.

 

Sooyoung stared at him then at the ridiculous amount food on the table and back to Mingyu’s face in disbelief. “Y-you sure you can finish all of these, Gyu?” He thought he even saw another three large boxes of pizza in the kitchen. “I mean isn’t this way out of your portion? Even pigs don’t wolf down this amount of food.” He scrunched his nose cutely, “You know I can always call Seungkwan and Seokmin over to finish this food together?” The statement came out like a question when he saw Mingyu’s determined face.

 

Mingyu snorted, “Nah, you don’t have to. I can finish all of these,” he picked up one bowl of jjajangmyeon, “I have to.” He scanned the whole table as if his whole life depended on it. Mingyu knew his weight was dwindling down despite eating like he used to so he decided to double up the amount of food from his usual intake. There are three bowls of jjajangmyeon, one bowl of naengmyeon, one bowl of jjamppong, three ddeokbokki servings and three boxes of pizza which he will eat later while doing his assignment.

 

Soonyoung gulped hard, “You’re really scaring me right now. But whatever makes you sleep better at night, man. I’ll just eat uh-” he snatched one serving of ddeokbokki, “this.”

 

Mingyu shrugged and gave him a small _‘okay’_ before wolfing down the food one by one. Soonyoung had never been this scared in his life.

 

 

///

 

 

The only time Mingyu remembered sleeping without any dream was when he’s been really really exhausted. Back then in high school, he was an active jock, a tall, popular basketball captain. He’d always arrive home sweaty from practice with face first on his bed. He figured if he’s going to be active all day, same thing would happen. So today he had his day fully planned from the moment he opened his eyes until midnight comes. _That’s enough to drain my whole energy for the day,_ he nodded approvingly on his supposed schedule.

 

He started up his day with a light grilled cheese bread for breakfast and a quick jogging. Mingyu hadn’t been jogging for so long, he kind of missed his old routine where he would wake up at 6am every morning to jog around his neighbourhood. Now though, college life is a bitch. Not really. Either his day started off with racing off to the class because he’s damn late then later on crying because he’s clueless as hell about his assignment to spending his time in the library doing research and finding data until at night either playing games or partying. Although the last part wasn’t something he’d always do due to the fact that Mingyu wasn’t really someone who enjoyed socialising that much. Today was nothing different, except for that rushing to the class part because today, Mingyu succeed in waking up early to go jogging.

 

 

///

 

 

“I don’t know if you notice this,” Soonyoung whispered in his ears, “but the guy at your right—DON’T LOOK! He’s been staring at you for like 30 minutes.” Soonyoung’s eyes were wary, torn between looking at the guy he mentioned to see if he’s still staring at Mingyu or not or at front where his professor was explaining about their upcoming project.

 

Mingyu didn’t say anything and just shrugged his shoulders. Mouth pouting and mind trying to focus to the front but he knew, he knew _who_ Soonyoung was talking about. It’s that guy, the one he thought he knew because he felt very familiar. Mingyu looked straight to the front, but his eyes wandered to his right side, trying to catch a glimpse of the guy’s face and flinched. _Fuck. Why’s he still looking at me?_ The guy was blatantly staring at Mingyu with a smirk on.

 

“Okay, not to be me, but why is he still staring?” Soonyoung whined lowly and Mingyu glared at him. “I know it’s not directed to me but dude, I suddenly felt uncomfortable too, ya know.” Soonyoung moved to hide behind Mingyu to steal a glance on that weird guy. “Do you know him, Gyu? Cus he looks like he knows you.”

 

Mingyu honestly couldn’t decide what to answer. He felt like if he said he didn’t, he’s lying because it seems as if he knew that guy somewhere. But is he say he did, then what the hell can he tell Soonyoung _how_ did he know that guy? “Dunno. Never seen him before.” Mingyu tried to act nonchalant although his heart was beating so fast he felt like it could pop out any second.

 

“Huh weird.” Soonyoung remarked and Mingyu lazily nodded in agreement.

 

When the class ended, they didn’t even see the guy. It’s like he vanished out of thin air. Mingyu shrugged internally and told Soonyoung to go back without him since he’s gonna spend his whole evening holed up in the library. Productive, his mind screamed.

 

 

///

 

 

By the time he got home, he was so exhausted he could just sleep by the door. But Mingyu knew better he shouldn’t be sleeping without a shower. For god sake it’s summer. Even the nights felt like the day. The sun could literally melt his whole existence together with his life problems. By the time Mingyu got home, he was sweating like crazy. He took time showering, scrubbing his skin red and shampooing his hair. He did think of changing his hair colour but Mingyu being Mingyu, he’s just bad at making decision. He made a mental note that he probably should ask for Seungkwan’s opinion tomorrow because sometimes when Mingyu chose the hair colour, it always turned out a major disaster. Don’t even remind him of his bright orange hair—his dumb ass should’ve let it gone bald instead of growing it.

 

He was preparing himself to sleep, when he heard faint footsteps in the living room. Mingyu groaned internally; okay firstly, who the hell decided it’s best to broke into a literally broke student’s house? Second of all, Mingyu owns _nothing._ Old couch and leftovers in his fridge could count he guess? He didn’t even have a shoe rack, mind you. Lastly, even if the robber would want to steal something, _can he like, dunno, come this weekend when I actually have the energy to fight him???_

 

But what he didn’t expect was, familiar face, protruding cheekbones, high nose bridge and small smirk staring at him with his body splaying on his old couch as if inviting Mingyu to have his late supper.

 

“Wh-what, how?” Mingyu spluttered. “I’ve locked the door!” He reasoned loudly as if Wonwoo would care.

 

Wonwoo chuckled and stood up before walking to Mingyu’s direction, “Who says the only way in is through the door?”

 

Mingyu frowned in protest, “Then how did you get in? Pretty sure you wouldn’t climb your way in to level fifteen through the window.”

 

“Are you about to sleep, baby boy?” Wonwoo replied, completely ignoring Mingyu’s question. He didn’t wait for Mingyu to reply before dragging Mingyu to his couch. He pushed Mingyu down and plopped on his lap, hands automatically wrapped around Mingyu’s neck. “I’m horny and I want you.” He pouted cutely.

 

_Damn it, stop!!!_

 

“I’m not horny and I want to sleep.” Mingyu pushed Wonwoo softly albeit the strong grip he got around his neck.

 

“Noooooooo,” Wonwoo whined and started to rub his ass directly on Mingyu’s crotch, “I want you tonight, please?” Lips latched on Mingyu’s cheek down to his neck and behind his ears and Mingyu’s breath shortened before his hands quickly found a grip on Wonwoo’s slim waist, trying to stop the dry humping. “I’ll be a good kitten, I promise.” Wonwoo continued his ministration despite the small protest coming out of Mingyu’s mouth.

 

Mingyu knew his defense were crumbling down, not when he could feel his boner popping out from this slow dry humping. And they haven’t even kissed properly yet! Mingyu lazily pushed Wonwoo away from assaulting his neck further and forced Wonwoo to look at him in the eye, “If you do everything I told you to do, kitten, I’d fuck you good. Can you do that?”

 

Wonwoo nodded so quick he felt like his neck could break. “Yes I can do that so please please,”

 

“Aight,” Mingyu took off his shirt and leaned against the sofa, “Suck my cock first, kitten.”

 

He saw Wonwoo’s eyes widen in shocked before excitement glinting in his eyes as he scrambled down to pull Mingyu’s sweatpants in a go and eyed his boxer.  Mingyu’s cock is just beneath the cloth and was already half hard. Wonwoo licked his lips in anticipation and grabbed Mingyu’s cock through the boxer. He stroked it down gently, wrist flicking up and down and tongue peeking out slowly to trace the bulbous head of Mingyu’s cock. He poked to what seem Mingyu’s slit and wrapped his lips around the mushroom head and Mingyu groaned loudly. Wonwoo smirked in small victory, happy that he got a reaction from his dominant. Feeling rather unsatisfied with not tasting the real deal, Wonwoo yanked down Mingyu’s boxers and quickly grabbed the cock, mouth once again perched on the mushroom head and sucking it loudly as if he’s devouring on a lollipop. Mingyu could feel waterfalls running down his mouth with how he couldn’t stop swallowing his saliva. _Shit._ Wonwoo is just so so hot sucking desperately on his cock.

 

Wonwoo stroked Mingyu’s cock slowly while his mouth busy sucking the mushroom head. He knew the only way he could rile up Mingyu further more was to tonguing on his slit and Wonwoo wasted no second to do that. He popped out Mingyu’s cock and smiled triumphantly when he was rewarded with a clear liquid seeping out of the slit. Wonwoo drinked it down and licked his way down to Mingyu balls. His hands then stroked the cock again as he busied himself fondling the balls with mouth and Mingyu’s hands found their way on Wonwoo’s head as he gripped his hair tightly. Wonwoo loved when Mingyu do that, pulling out his hair roughly as if he couldn’t get enough of Wonwoo mouth. He licked his way up to the bulbous head and suck on it again because he knew how he just couldn’t get enough of the thick mushroom head of Mingyu’s cock.

 

 _God, Mingyu’s cock_. If there’s one thing in the world Wonwoo could keep feasting on in this world forever, it should be Mingyu’s cock. He had said this to himself so many times, but Mingyu’s cock is the best thing God ever created. Hot and heavy, the long meat is just so thick. The veins protruding out on the surface of the skin were always like calling him to just latch his mouth there and suck for hours. Oh how Wonwoo would love to have it for hours all day long, doing nothing and just sucking and licking on Mingyu’s cock. The best part was then when he got rewarded with Mingyu’s juice. Clear juice, thick white juice, Wonwoo just love it all. Better than anything, Mingyu’s cock was really the only thing Wonwoo needed.

 

Mingyu groaned loudly again, mouth then open in silent scream over the overwhelming pleasure Wonwoo gave him. He could feel the tip of his cock on Wonwoo’s throat. Fuck, just how deep was that. Wonwoo was really a slut for his cock. He looked down and he saw Wonwoo looking directly into his eyes, with his cock buried deep in Wonwoo’s cavern and his hands stroking the remaining part where it didn’t fit into his tight little cavern. Wonwoo’s eyes are red and puffy, there were tears at the corner of his eyes but it just screamed satisfaction. Wonwoo was still sucking and stroking on his cock and Mingyu could feel his precum shooting out and running down Wonwoo’s throat as he swallow it in a quick pace as if he’s drinking up straight from Mingyu’s cock.

 

“You like it, baby?” Mingyu stroked Wonwoo’s face gently, “I’m already close, kitten, so don’t stop.”

 

Wonwoo just nodded and pulled out Mingyu’s cock and flicked his wrist roughly then latched it back on his lips. He tongued on the slit and suck on tip a few more times before shoving it down his throat once again. Mingyu could really feel his orgasm nearing, patience crumbling down and he wanted nothing to do but to just thrust his hips in, fucking Wonwoo’s mouth roughly.

 

“Don’t stop baby, don’t stop—” He panted, “I’m like really close hnngh—” Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore so he thrusted his hips in impatiently and fucked Wonwoo’s hot cavern hastily. After a few thrust his hips stuttered and he could really feel his orgasm nearing. He looked down to Wonwoo’s closed eyes, submissively taking in his irregular thrusts and Mingyu closed his eyes in satisfaction.

 

Rrrrinnggg rrriingggg rriiiingggggg.

 

Ugh his phone… not now.

 

Rrriinngg rrrrrriiingggg rrrrinnngggg.

 

_FUCK._

Mingyu opened his eyes and he gasped loudly. He’s not on the sofa with a sexy kitten sucking his cock, he’s on his bed with a freaking hard on. And it’s morning, not in the middle of the night. Mingyu squeezed his eyes shut, frustration bubbling madly in his chest.

 

_Just for once, for fuck sake!!!!! Can it not be a fucking wet dream yet again????_

 

He looked down on his soiled sweatpants then to his phone. Fucking alarm. Fucking universe. He just wanted to cum in peace. Just for once!!! Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i think me apologizing will be like a bad habit i'm going to do every time i post a new chapter because of my another bad habit that rooted from the former habit that is: updating sooooo LATE. really, i'm so so sorry!! :(( i'll try to be better. on a side note, this story got 90+ kudos i just???? OMG THANK YOU???? i barely update and there's only like 2 chapters and a prologue ;;;;; really thank you so much for dropping the kudos and leaving cute comments, it means a lot to me ;____;


End file.
